flounafandomcom-20200214-history
Avalon and Ysgarde
Selena and Ikki returned to Alfenheim. Zenmaer sent Alfomal a message via sending, telling him that Avalon was being attacked and needed support. Alfomal and company called Tarthurac, Warren, Kinetto and Nyanta via sending back to Alfenheim to defend it. Cassandra, in Fort Town was contacted by Gothab and Killik, the green dragonborn and the Abishai they met in the Bronze city on Avernus. He offered a score of devils to Cassandra if she could get him the Black tiefling she came to Avernus with. Cassandra told him she couldn’t but she could offer him Magessia. He gave her an Abyssal Ichor detector and she used it on all of the villains, but found that Selena had no Ichor present in her body. Gothab told Cassandra the offer stood if she could get him anything worth his army of devils. The villains then left to reinforce Avalon. On the Astral plane, Kele, Adexia, Adjjet and Galia learned they could will themselves to move on the astral sea. They managed to get to the floating remains of a broken tower floating in the astral sea. They entered and took a rest. On the inside was writing in the language Auran, and the inhabitants of this tower, now long dead must have been rich and very large. They explored and took back some writing with them, and managed to find three magic items, a shield of the sentinel, a scimitar of swiftness, and a Sword of Vengeance. While in the tower they found a portal, olive green in color that lead them to a black ocean. Adjjet and Kele got stuck inside, but the others managed to get them out, along with a fiendish insectoid friend who Kele managed to persuade to join them via nonverbal means before he scuttered off upon being released into the astral plane. They found another, aqua colored portal atop the tower, much larger in size. This one lead to Ysgarde. Wishing to explore this outer plane, the group tethered rope to ensure the portal would not close behind them and they headed inward toward a settlement they could see. They were attacked by, but fought off a salt golem, but their battle alerted a nearby settlement to their presence. Blazej and Prize arrived on Avalon and were given permission badges to roam the city. They spoke to the black eagle, leader of the guards who told them to help in any way they could. They used their spells to heal and to put out fires. They went to the most elite squadron of the aarakocra, the Green Hawks, who had tried to board the Githyanki ship that attacked them. The Green hawks had lost 13 of their 25 men who attacked but they took out a Githyanki knight and identified the attacking ship as the Galleon, the ship Ikki had damaged on Pride’s peak. He also explained that the Githyanki had stolen Gunpowder, Oil and Gold from them. They then spoke to the High Parrot and his Canary secretary who were in charge of communications. He sent a message to Ikki for them, and Ikki arrived with Selena moments later. Ikki was then arrested for alerting the Githyanki to the presence of Avalon atop pride’s peak. Selena figured out a way to read Prize’s thoughts and managed to override her protocols to allow her to be herself and remember the conversations she had with the supreme commander. She put the circlet back on and spoke to another Githyanki, the Kith'rak Elridan. She let slip that she knew the Githyanki had stolen oil and gunpowder, and the Githyanki used that to determine her location. The Gith ship emerged from its hiding place in the clouds and began to approach Avalon once again. Ikki and Horus ran for their shops and the others rushed to meet the Githyanki head on.